Chances
by Aimlesslydreamin
Summary: Edward and Bella work in the same building but to be together they must overcome some hurdles
1. Chapter 1

**Chances**

Chapter 1: Light

This story is not related to Blue it is a separate twific. It was just an idea I had that I wanted to get down. I hope you like it. Please read and review so that I can see if its worth continuing! This story is rated M and there will be adult content.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

EPOV

I looked around my office trying to find my stapler for five minutes. I knew I had it yesterday, but as usual, things on my desk tended to sprout legs and walk off. I needed to get these requisitions filed with purchasing today before I went to lunch or I would have to wait till next week. I still think it's absurd that the company hasn't made it possible to do online purchase requisitions yet. I have been with the Pattinson Distribution Company for five years now and it never seems like they make any effort to modernize. I guess I should just be grateful that I have a computer and a printer to type the reqs instead of a type writer. I debated adding a stapler to my purchase reqs before walking into the hall to use Alice's. She always knew that I couldn't keep track of anything, so as a good assistant she kept a lot of extra things around. She would pretend that she just liked to have multiple hole punches and several tape dispensers just in case, but I knew better. The first time I came out of my office to borrow her yellow highlighter and never returned it, she showed up the next day with an obscene amount of office supplies. Alice had been working for me for three years and I honestly don't know how I survived without her.

I walked over to Alice's desk to ask her to borrow her stapler, but she wasn't there. Well, that was a first. She brought me my morning coffee only an hour ago and told me she was going on break. She must be back by now. I scanned the room looking for her, but it was hard to see anything through the wall of cubicles. I didn't not miss my old cubicle one bit. When I got promoted to vice president in charge of shipping and receiving, I wanted to celebrate by burning my cubicle to the ground. They are so small and claustrophobic. Of course I couldn't do that because it was attached to others that were still being used. Not to mention that I would probably go to jail and would definitely get fired. I still fantasize about burning them all and I know I am not alone in my fantasy. I think the only person here who likes her cubicle is Jessica. That crazy ass chick does some kinky shit in her little cubbyhole from what I hear. I try to stay as far away from there as I can. It made me sick just thinking about her doing that. Actually, it made me sick just thinking about her at all.

I walked around the corner to try to find Alice who was still MIA and I heard a bunch of whispering and paper shuffling. Alice and some brown haired woman I had never seen before, finished picking up some papers off of the floor. "Everything alright Alice," I asked as I walked over. They finished gathering the papers and they both stood up. The brunette seemed to freeze for a moment then quietly told Alice sorry and thank-you while taking the papers and hurrying away. I was pretty sure that I hadn't seen her before, but it was hard to tell because her hair was hiding her face from me. I could barely hear when she talked to Alice but she had the most beautiful sounding voice it was so melodic. I was tempted to have Alice call her back and thought better of it.

"Oh Mr. Cullen everything is fine, I was just helping her pick up her papers. I really felt bad someone else ran into her and then left without even trying to clean up their mess. It was so disrepectful and rude. How could anyone just run smack into someone else without even looking back or saying sorry. I don't care how big of a hurry you are in, you don't do that." Alice would ramble on and on if I let her. I cleared my throat a couple times before she stopped. "I am sorry Mr. Cullen were you looking for me?"

I held my stack of papers up to her, "Well, Alice today it was my stapler." She laughed already knowing that I meant I couldn't find my stapler. It seems that everyday I lose something. Alice and I walked back over to her desk and she reached into the bottom drawer of her desk and held out a new stapler. That drawer was like Mary Poppins bag or something. There never seemed to be in end to all the office supplies she pulled out of it for me.

"Here you can take my extra stapler," she said handing it to me and I smiled as she always said that they were her extras even though I knew she bought them to replace the stuff I lost. "If your old one turns up then you can give it back to me, but I don't need it." That was true because I would bet money that tomorrow she would have another 'extra' stapler back in that bottom drawer. "Is there anything else? Would you like me to take that over to purchasing for you?"

"Sure, Alice that would be very helpful and thank-you for the stapler. As usual you are a life-saver." She gave me a huge smile and as routine told me to remember that when it was time for Christmas bonuses. I always remembered to be generous with Alice. I needed her here and other VP's have tried to steal her away, so I made sure she was very happy. She was pretty easy to please and that also made my life easier. I am old enough to admit that men, including myself, can be pretty damn forgetful and also pretty damn insensitive. I forgot about secretaries day one time and that will be the last time. Alice didn't come to work for a week and I had some really shitty temp who never had extra anything and I didn't get much done. I sent her flowers everyday that week and then a box of steaks and theater tickets too by Friday. On Monday she was back to work as if she never left and I vowed never to make that mistake again, it was much too expensive. She never said anything about my forgetfulness but after seeing flowers on another assistant's desk, and then her sudden disappearance I knew what I had done. Alice deserved better and I was determined to make sure she got it. I was very dependent on her and I would do anything for her. She was very loyal and very good at her job. We had even become friends over the last year. Her fiance, Jasper was a roommate of mine when we were in college and I set them up. It was a Christmas bonus of sorts. I brought him to the Christmas party last year and insisted that they danced. They hit it off instantly and I knew they would. I knew what kind of girls Jazz liked and Alice was perfect for him. "I am going to lunch now so you are free to go also after you drop that off and I will see you in an hour?"

"Sounds great! Jasper is meeting me at the sandwich shop around the corner if you want to join us?"

"No thank-you Alice, I brought a lunch today so I am just going to go to the park and eat. Maybe feed some birds with my leftovers." I couldn't spend too much time with her and Jazz together. I was glad they were happy but they were still really lovey dovey and it was too hard for me to watch. I have been alone for a long time and it was going to be a lot longer so I would rather not torture myself. "Tell Jazz I said what's up and that I will see him this weekend." She nodded and grabbed her purse in the hand that wasn't carrying my reqs and danced away. I always thought she was in the wrong job. Alice was so graceful she should be a ballerina or something. I told her that in passing once when we were hanging out with Jazz and she said that she couldn't because her boobs were too big. I was stunned and Jasper spit soda out all over both of us. He was drinking when she said it and I guess because she was so nonchalant talking about her chest that it shocked both of us. She did have good sized breasts though.

After I grabbed my lunch from my briefcase, I locked up my office and headed to the elevator. I got in and hit G so I could go down to the park behind the office building. The office always smelled very strongly of pine, the cleaning people probably use pinesol or something and a lot of it. Right now though, the elevator smelled like lavender and vanilla. It was so nice, not just the fact that I wasn't smelling the same piney odor, but it was just relaxing. It made me a little hungry too. Someone must have sprayed their perfume on in here. Normally that would bother me a lot because most perfumes make my eyes burn and water. This was pleasant and nice, but too soon I was at the bottom floor and there were several people waiting to get in.

Outside in the park, there is a huge fountain with several holes that water spouts up from in regular intervals. During the summer I like to come out here to watch the kids running in and out of it screaming every time the water touches them. It was late September now so it would be too cold for that, plus school is back in session. I like to watch the ducks swimming in the fountain too. Whenever the kids aren't around to chase them off, there will be whole duck families swimming in it. I usually gave them a little bread after I finished my sandwiches. I never liked crust and there was no point in throwing it away when the ducks would eat it. The security guards used to get mad at me for doing it, they said that if the ducks didn't eat it, the bread would clog the filter. I became really close friends with one of the guards, Emmett and since then no one has bothered me about it. Emmett doesn't work on Mondays so I will be hanging out on the grass eating and just watching the ducks. It was peaceful and it helped me unwind.

I sat down on a little hill on the side of the grass. The park was huge and rectangular, their was a soccer field and baseball field on the end farthest from me and then the fountain and a playground on my side of it. The park was surrounded by a berm of grass all the way around. From above it would look like someone cut a big rectangle into a grass field. The rumor is that hundreds of years ago it used to be a lake but it dried out. It looks for like a man made park to me but I wouldn't argue with all those crazy townies. There are a lot of people in this little town who have lived here their whole life and then their parents and grandparents all lived here their whole lives too. Twilight was such a small town, that the building that I worked in was the only one over three stories. Alice told me that a lot of money was given to the town by Pattinson Distribution to have the a special permit to build it 5 stories high. Apparently, the CEO and owner of PD was very wealthy and preferred small town life to the hustle and bustle of city life. He didn't live in town but he came to stay on occasion when checking on the company and liked the comfort it brought him. In the time I had worked here, he had never come to town.

I finished my roast beef sandwiches, all but the crust, and looked in my bad to see what else there was to eat. I found my daily note, read it and then fished out the grapes and a brownie. Brownies were always a nice surprise in my lunch. I ate quickly and then walked over to the fountain to feed my crust to the duck family. There were 5 of them. One big one and 4 little ones. Every year there was a new little family. Sometimes there would be more big ducks and sometimes less little ones. I wanted to think that they were the same ducks every year. As if the kids grew up and came back with their own family, but after winter it was impossible to know. They usually leave in November and don't come back till April. I usually spend a lot more time eating out during that time of year. No kids and no ducks so there isn't really anything to watch.

I broke off a piece and handed it to Squint, he was the smallest one. Yeah so it's lame that I am a grown man naming ducks but I didn't care. I also didn't go around telling everyone either. I walked around to the other side looking for Sam, when I caught a whiff of that lavender and vanilla again. I glanced around looking for whoever wore that smell and was surprised to see that brunette from upstairs sitting on the grass eating and fiddling with her phone. I still couldn't see her face because of her curtain of hair. I was starting to think that the company needed a mandatory ponytail policy just so I could look at this girl. That was really pathetic, I can't believe I just thought that. She was eating some cheese puffs and drinking a cherry pepsi. I was amused because at times she seemed torn between eating the cheese puffs and playing with her phone. She was trying very hard, it seemed, to keep from getting the cheese powder all over her iphone. The woman kept wiping her fingers off and then using the phone, but would occasionally forget and have to wipe off her phone. I laughed out loud once when she looked like she was getting angry. Not because she was angry but because she was pulling out all the grass and throwing it and then it would blow back in her face. She heard me laugh and turned around. I felt a little bad that I had been staring at her and quickly turned to the duck that was trying to steal of the bread out of my hand. I pretended to laugh at the duck instead but I was still smiling. She was just so cute.

When it had been a little bit and I was sure it was safe to turn around, I looked for her but she was gone. I was really disappointed by that. Watching her was even more interesting then the ducks on their best day. That is saying a lot because their was a day last year when someone had put a little fish in the fountain. I don't know why or what happened to it but the ducks were so funny first trying to avoid it and then pecking at it. I was late getting back to work that day and Alice had to call me to snap me out of my little show. I am sure she thinks I am a loser but I don't care. I looked at my watch and realized I wasn't too far from being late this time.

I headed back towards the front of the building and this time I seem to almost be following the lavender and vanilla scent. I felt like a blood hound on the hunt for my prey and I started to wonder or maybe even fantasize that the smell came from the brunette. I followed it into the building and elevator but when someone else got into it on the second floor the scent was lost. I was pretty sure I was glaring at the old lady who got in. She had on some really strong perfume and then had the old lady smell too so there was no way I was going to recover the brunette's aroma. I walked back to my office, nodding to Alice on my way and closed myself inside. I plopped down at my desk and for the first time in years, I wished I had been available to date and the reason I wanted to didn't even have a name or a face. Wow this girl was under my skin.

* * *

**Please review this story I am trying to figure out if I want to continue it. I will still be updating Blue just as often so don't worry about that! **

**I hope you liked it and there will be some interesting developments for Bella and Edward as we get farther along.**

**Bellas POV is up next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANCES**

**CH. 2: From Afar**

**I never read the office but my story is not about an office relationship it is merely where they meet. Please hang through the first couple chapters, I promise it is going to get interesting. I will try to get all the introduction stuff out of the way quickly! Thanks to all of you for reading! Please review! Btw I still don't have a beta for this story so please be patient with my errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

**BPOV**

I have been working at Pattinson Distribution for almost five months now and today was the first time he noticed me. I tried to hide, but it seemed that today I wasn't meant to. At least I didn't make eye contact. I couldn't believe that of all the times he was going to notice me, Edward was going to see me doing something embarrassing. When he approached Alice and I picking up my papers, after that jackass Newton plowed into me running after his whore Jessica, I was so humiliated. I had to get the hell out of there. I didn't even bother putting my hair back today and really didn't look good. I wanted him to see me at my best not my worst. As if that wasn't bad enough, at lunch, I normally have a pretty good instinct as to where Edward was and I didn't even know he was outside with me today. Of course this would also be the day where I am craving cheese puffs and manage to get it all over me while trying to play a game on my phone. I heard him laughing and I didn't know if it was at me getting mad or at the ducks. I was certain I saw him looking my way. Once again, as soon as I saw him notice me, I bolted. I ran straight for the bathroom in the lobby. I needed to go in there and wash my cheesy hands anyway and pull the grass pieces out of my hair. I guess that was karma kicking my ass for yanking the grass out and trying to throw it.

I needed to get back upstairs and back to my desk before I got in trouble for being late from lunch. I checked myself over in the bathroom mirror one more time to make sure I got all the grass out and then headed for the elevator. Once I got back upstairs I went straight back to my desk and sat down hoping that Tanya wasn't back from her lunch yet. I removed the new requisitions from my mail box and started filling out the orders for the new supplies. I always paid special attention to Alice's personal requisitions because she ordered a lot and I really liked her and wanted make sure she had everything she needed. Edward's requisitions were also in my in-box. He always got them to me just before lunch on Mondays which happened to be the last possible time to submit them in order to get the order by the following week. I only submit orders at the end of the day on Mondays so they will arrive Friday giving me the day to go through them and get them ready to be delivered first thing Monday morning to each person.

I used to get really irritated with Edward for waiting till the very last minute every Monday. I went to talk to him about it a couple weeks after I started working here. I walked over to his office and couldn't go in. I saw his gorgeous green eyes and his messy bronze hair and I melted. I couldn't get mad at him, I doubted that anyone could. He was a God and I was just a mere mortal and I was afraid that if I looked him straight in the eyes that I would turn to stone. It was silly I know but he was just so perfect.

After that first time I saw him, I couldn't get enough. Every time I walked to his side of the building to hand back the requisition copy receipts, I made sure that I kept an eye on Edward. I couldn't help it, I was drawn to him. I knew the way he walked, talked, and smelled. I wouldn't say that I was stalking him, more like appreciating from afar. Worshiping even would work. I stayed a distance a way and never even talked to him. I gave all his req receipts to Alice and she was so fun and perky that I loved going over there just to see her. Unfortunately my trips to catch glimpses of Edward had also brought Jessica's disgusting trysts into my first hand knowledge. People who used their cubicles for sexual exploits were nasty. She invited me into it one and I had to decline just based on being afraid that I might contract in STD just by touching her desk.

I might have stopped checking up on Edward so often after that if I hadn't noticed something fascinating about him. I was walking around trying not to watch him one day and noticed him leave behind a pair of scissors that he was carrying. He set them down on a ledge outside his office and then just walked off. I picked them up and went to give them back, but panicked when I realized that I would have to look him in the face to do that. I didn't know what to do so I kept them. After awhile I didn't even think about it, I just started collecting his stuff. As far as I could tell he would have lost them anyway. I would call it stealing after all I wasn't taking them home or anything. I mostly just used his things on my desk and they were all pretty generic like the rest of the office supplies we buy here. I was pretty sure that Alice's requisitions were always so large because she was replacing those items. When I started getting too much stuff I would just cycle them back out. I didn't have to buy new stuff with the requisitions, I just had to make sure the item was given. We couldn't very well keep ordering things that there were plenty of lying around. Staplers and tape dispensers were something we had a lot of so I would just get those out of the storage room. Sometimes there were scissors and other things in there also. I made regular trips in there to check how much was there. When people would get fired or retired or even bought there own stuff, someone would collect the companies supplies and put them in the store room. Not constantly buying new stuff was my money saving idea to the company when I applied. It was what got me my job in purchasing instead of having to work in one of the tiny cubbys. Once Edward's stuff stopped smelling like him, I had no problem returning it to Alice as part of her order. I kept all the pens though. There were plenty of those.

It was almost time to go home when I finished up the order. I put it in Tanya's box to sign off on and began my rounds to hand back all of the requisition receipts. I always started on the first floor and worked my way back up to here to the fifth floor. It made the most sense that way I could grab my purse and jacket when I was done and could leave. I was usually done at about the same time every Monday so my routine was pretty much set. I always gave myself a little bit of extra time for the fifth floor so I could see Edward a bit longer. Thankfully his walls were glass so I could see in there from almost everywhere on his side of the building. The cubicles were just tall enough to hide me from him but not the other way around. He had shades on the windows but I had never seen them down.

On the first floor, was the lobby and human resources. Not too many people worked in there so it was a quick trip for me. The second floor was just as easy because it was where the storage room was and the personnel office. Only a total of four people worked on the entire floor. The storage room was pretty large and only one person worked in there. I felt bad for her having to work all alone. "Hi Angela," I called to her. I couldn't see her but I knew she was here because there was some low music on. Angela was in charge of organizing and cataloging all of the furniture and supplies inside the storage room. I spent a lot of time with her, especially on Fridays when the shipment came in. Some items had to be purchased in bulk so we would unpack everything and she would catalog and store all the excess supplies. Angela was a really sweet girl and was my favorite person in the office, apart from Alice. She walked out from behind some shelves of toilet paper and other bathroom supplies. She had an armful of paper towel bundles.-*

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Angela was tall and thin with long waving dark hair. She worse glasses and I always thought that if she pulled her into a bun, she would look just like a librarian. I suppose in a way she is a librarian of sorts. Instead of organizing books, she is organizing supplies. It was just as quiet in here as it is in a library too.

"Good, Newton was running after Jessica today. It would have been pretty funny he hadn't run right smack into me and made me drop all my paperwork. Tanya was really mad when I had to sort through them all before I left for lunch. I don't think it would kill her to leave for lunch a little before me, but you know she couldn't possibly here for five minutes alone if I were still on lunch when she got back." Angela started laughing at that and set her paper towels in front of me.

"I know right? It might kill her if she had to answer her own phone. Heaven for bid if someone actually had a question about an order or something. Knowing damn well you do all her work and she really has no idea what to do with all the purchasing stuff." We both laughed and I handed her the receipt for her order.

Angela was responsible for making sure we always had plenty of regularly stocked supplies. Things like toiletries, copier paper, paper clips, and printer paper were all her responsibilities. I took care of ordering everything as well as keeping tabs on how much everyone ordered. It was my job to make sure that if anyone was ordering too much stuff on a regular basis that management was notified so they could investigate. Tanya told me once that companies lose lots of money on employees stealing office supplies. Little things like pens weren't a big deal because they get stuck in someones pocket and taken home by accident. We fired a guy two weeks ago for taking home reams of computer paper every week. I had done the math on his purchases and he had cost the company close to five hundred dollars in a month. This is a big company and most people don't realize that there purchases are being tracked. This company does a lot of charity work and gives a lot of donations. It may seem stupid, but to me, when you steal from a company that gives as much as this one to the community, you are basically stealing from the community. Last year, Pattison Distribution had to cut back on how much money they gave to the Twilight police department due to $6,500 in employee theft. Someone had a actually stolen a copy machine and a company computer without anyone knowing. This was one of the reasons that I got this job. I had been working for another company, New Moon Music, and had worked out a huge problem within their company. They also had a problem with employee theft, but there's was a little more obvious. Someone had been stealing unreleased music albums and selling them online. The early online sales cost the company close to a million dollars over the course of two years. The problem at Pattinson was nothing compared to that, but they were a smaller company so it effected them almost as much. Honestly, if I wasn't collecting and recirculating the items Edward lost, he would probably be investigated for his orders too. Then again, I would never let that happen. If the possibility ever came up, I would have to talk to him directly even if I did turn to stone. I couldn't let him get fired.

"Bella would you mind dropping these paper towels off to Ben on your way to the third floor. He says he is getting tired there not being any in the men's room up there and wants to keep some at his desk. I don't know what's going on with janitorial up there but I told him he could have a couple bundles." I nodded and picked up the three bundles. It was a little tricky to balance the three bundles and keep my papers in order but I managed.

"No problem Ang, would you like me to give him your cell number while I am up there?" Angela has had a crush on Ben for as long as I have known her. I was pretty sure he liked her too by the way his face lit up every time I gave him something from her. Ben was always finding little things to call Angela about. She blushed and shook her head no. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella and thank-you!" I hurried to the elevator and waited hoping that I could avoid Newton and Crowley while I was on the third floor.

No such luck today, as soon as I stepped out of the elevator, the vultures descended. Crowley was waiting for me with the pretense of using the drinking fountain and Newton wasn't too far behind me. I tried to walk past them with no eye contact but they insisted on my attention. I think that there must be some sort of alarm that goes off on this floor right before I arrive because they always know that I am coming.

Crowley kept telling me about his lunch and I just nodded and said, "mmm." He had gone to a new thai restaurant down the street and gave me a run down of his whole meal. At one point he told me I should go with him there. I responded as politely as I could, it wouldn't be very nice if I threw-up on him, after all, it wasn't the janitorial staff's fault that he disgusted me. At one point he was so animated and waving his arms around that he smacked the paper towels right out of my hands. I managed to hold onto the receipts and bent over to pick up the towels. Crowley didn't apologize but helped pick them up. I swear I heard Newton moan when I bent over. He was so perverted. I made my way to the office assistants with their receipts and to Ben to deliver his receipt and paper towels.

Newton didn't talk to me as much as he leered at me. He gave me the chills. "Thanks for running into me this morning jerk," I told Newton, "you made me drop all my requisitions and then Tanya chewed me out for making us take a late lunch to sort them out."

"Oh Bella I am so sorry, I was in a hurry," yeah I figured that out, he probably did something to upset Jessica and then didn't get his morning blowjob from her. They made me so sick. "You know that I didn't even realize that it was you I ran into."

"You know Newton, it doesn't matter who it was, you should have stopped and apologized. You should have stopped to help clean up the mess you made too. If Alice hadn't come to help me," well Edward wouldn't have almost seen me, "I might have been there all day. Try not to be so damn self-absorbed."

Crowley laughed at Newton and then smirked at him.

"You are so right Bella and I will make it up to you right now and escort you back to the fifth floor." He looked over at Crowley with a big grin on his face as if he had just won some sort of prize.

Dear God no! "That really isn't necessary but thanks for the offer." I hurried to the elevator and prayed he wasn't following me.

"I insist Bella," he called pushing in front of me. The elevator arrived and to my dismay there was no one else in it. We stepped inside and I tried to ignore him. Ben gave me an apologetic look as the doors closed and I frowned at him. He should have tried to find something to distract Newton so I could make a quick escape. "Bella you are so beautiful. You and I would make some great looking kids." Ewww he did not just say that.

"Wow Newton you think a lot of yourself, and I am not interested in having kids.." I started but he cut me off.

"I think a lot of you too and I am not ready to have kids yet either," he obviously didn't realize I was saying that I wasn't interested in having kids with him or anything else. "Please call me Mike, Bella and just because we aren't ready to have kids doesn't mean we can't practice" he was inching closer to me. Luckily the fourth floor was still under construction and we could skip right to the fifth. I needed to get away from him. The doors opened and I practically ran out of the elevator. I thought that Newton would go back down, but he didn't. He started following me around.

I went to Alice's desk hoping she would start talking and Mike would leave out of boredom. "Hey Bella, how are you. Did you get your papers all straightened out this morning. I felt so bad that some jackass ran you over." I glared at Newton and he smiled sheepishly. "Oh it was you," she gave him a cold look and he looked away. She whispered to me, "Is he following you?" I nodded. "Newton, don't you have actual work to do?"

"Nope, Bella is my whole life today. I have to make up for running into her this morning. I am protecting her from other people now." Alice and I both rolled our eyes.

"I don't need protection from anybody but you," I told him walked off hoping he would take the hint. I continued down the hall and could hear him still following me.

"You know Bella I would use protection with you if that's what you prefer, but bareback is so much better." That was it, I was so mad and sickened.

"Newton you have a lot of nerve saying that shit to me. I am not interested in you and I don't want you following me around. Go back to the third floor and leave me alone. I am not Jessica and I am not going to suck your dick so get lost!" Just then I heard a noise behind me and I smelled it. The sweet and yet musky smell of Edward Cullen. I flushed. He sounds like he is right behind me. Shit, we were arguing right in front of his office and he always had his blinds open. I am going to be in so much trouble for yelling like that.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Edward growled. I had never heard him so close, or so angry. I am going to lose my job for sure.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I promise to post the next one soon. I am sure you can see where this is going though. There is some really good stuff coming up so hang in there.**

**I still have to work on Blue also because it is just as important of a story to me. **

**Please review this and let me know what you think so I can make sure its worth while to continue. It take a lot of time to write two fics at a time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chances**

**Chapter 3: Finally**

**Thank-you for reading this story and baring with me through the boring stuff. Thanks to rachelninjas for being so great and proofing for me, I love you!!! Content warning: there will be a little lemony goodness in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters, they are owned by Stephanie Meyers**

**EPOV**

I had been sitting at my desk for awhile now going over some paperwork and in the back of my mind wanting to meet the brown haired girl. I knew I shouldn't want that. I knew I should just forget her and her lavender/vanilla smell. Something about her had me so lost. I didn't know her name or what her face looked like, but I needed to. I couldn't stop thinking of her, I couldn't stop tasting her scent in the air. I wanted to go ask Alice if she knew who she was and where I could find her. I didn't even need Alice, I could walk around sniffing the whole building until I found her. I needed to get a grip on my reality here. I needed to leave her alone. I shouldn't know her name or anything more about her. The more I knew, the more I was afraid that I would want her. I tried to bury myself in my work.

The phone on my desk rang and I saw on the display that it was Alice. Maybe her ramblings would distract me. "Hey Alice, what's up?"

"I was just curious as to what was going on outside your office, you know me, always eager for some good gossip," I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Dude look outside your window," she sounded a little excited. There must have been something good going on. I looked up and saw the brunette and that Newton jerk from downstairs having what looked like a pretty heated argument. What the hell had he done to her. She looked angry and embarrassed. I wanted to castrate him. He needed to stay away from her, something told me that she was too good for him.

"Alice I better deal with this before it gets out of hand." I hung up the phone and walked out of my office into the hallway. I heard her yelling something about not sucking his dick. I shouldn't be turned on by this, but my cock twitched at the sound of her beautiful voice saying dick. So much for staying away from her. The brunette's back was too me and I instinctively walked up behind her and smelled her hair. Lavender and vanilla was my new favorite scent. When Newton saw me there, his eyes widened and his smile fell. "What the hell is going on out here?" I was talking to Newton, but the brunette turned and looked at me. Finally I was seeing her face and it was better then I could have imagined. She was so beautiful and just like her voice, her face made me melt. She looked really scared now. I couldn't tell if it was of me or Newton. Fuck, I was a vp here so she probably thinks she's in trouble for what she said. I wanted to do two things, punch this asshole and then hold her close to me. I couldn't do that but this was very unprofessional so I needed to do something.

"I was just helping Bella pass out her receipts," Newton told me and then I looked at the brunette who obviously didn't agree with Newton's description of the event. She still looked very upset and scared. I decided that I needed to get her away from Newton and then I would deal with him.

"Miss, would you mind waiting in my office," I pointed to the door, "and close the door behind you please." She nodded and walked away with her head down. Crap that was probably the wrong thing to do. Now she is definitely going to think she is in trouble. I turned my attention to Newton, the one who caused me to scare my little lavender girl. "Mr. Newton, do you think I am an idiot?" I growled at him.

"No sir Mm-mm-Mr. C-ccullen," Newton stuttered.

"I didn't become a vice president here by listening to bullshit from jackasses like you. You are damn lucky that you and Ms. Stanley haven't been fired yet for you unprofessional behavior," his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Yes, I know about that, I am pretty sure everyone knows about it. I would be surprised is Pattinson himself didn't know. I haven't done anything about it because it hasn't effected your work or hers and you are consenting adults. However, I am well within my legal right to dismiss you both for it. This isn't a brothel Mr. Newton and the girls here are not here to satisfy your every sexual desire. If I see you bothering that young lady again," I pointed to Lavender, "well I am sure I don't need to tell you what would happen." I would love to kick the living shit out of him, but seeing how I couldn't legally do that, I would have to stick to just firing him. It wouldn't feel as vindicating but at least he would be away from lavender.

"Yes sir, umm thank-you sir," he turned to leave.

"Newton," he froze, "make sure you let Stanley know what she needs to know also." He nodded and started jogging to the elevator. He was most likely worried that I would change my mind and call him back. I walked to my office a little nervous. Lavender was in there and she thinks she's in trouble. I don't know what to do or say. I need advice.

I walked over to Alice and told her what happened with Newton and then told her that I was pretty sure that the girl in my office was going to think she was in trouble. After Alice rambled for a moment about what a pervert Mike Newton was, she told me just to tell her that she wasn't in trouble and that I was just trying to get her away from him. The truth, wow I guess I should have thought of that. I would not be a good vp without Alice. I thanked her and walked into my office.

The incredible smell hit me as soon as I opened the door. Several good things were coming out of this. I got to see her face, I get to talk to her and find out her name, and my office was going to smell like her for awhile. Well, at least it will when I tell the cleaning crew to skip it tonight.

Lavender didn't turn around to look at me when I entered. She was sitting in a chair in front of my desk with her head in her hands. I felt like a fucking douche bag. I wanted to go to her and hug her. I wanted to tell her that she wasn't in trouble and that Newton would never bother her again. I couldn't do any of that so I had to settle for sitting in the chair beside her instead of in my chair behind my desk. I wanted to talk to her like a friend instead of her boss because that's what she needs right now.

"Miss, I am sorry I don't know your name.." it wasn't a question just a statement but she answered just the same.

"Bella, my name is Bella," she didn't lift her head to look at me. Normally as a boss, I would be angry that someone wasn't looking at me while I was talking to them, but she didn't feel like an employee to me, she felt like someone I wanted to protect. Almost like a little abandoned puppy at the shelter that had been bullied by the bigger dogs. I wanted to adopt her. If she felt more comfortable hiding from me then I would be alright with it, for now.

"Bella, I am Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you," _you smell so good and I feel like a basset hound following your sent all over the building._ She started to sit up a little bit, but was still hiding her face with her hands. "I don't know what Newton said to you, but from what I know of him and what you yelled back at him, I have a pretty good idea." She slouched down again and I was kicking myself internally for not telling her that she wasn't in trouble first. "I am so thrilled that a woman around here finally stood up to him." That did it, she dropped her hands and looked up at me. I can see that she had been close to tears and I resisted the urge to hug her.

"You mean.... I am not fired?" She looked shocked and relieved.

"Of course you aren't fired, you didn't do anything wrong. Well, I guess you did, because you should have punched him or slapped him, but telling him off was good too. I am pretty sure that several other girls in the cubicles heard you so you probably gave them the courage to do the same thing too. Who knows, maybe one of _them_ will punch him," she laughed and the sound made my heart skip a beat. She had the most beautiful laugh. This girl was quite a package, beautiful face, smell, voice, and laugh, not to mention that she could tell off an asshole if she needed to. Not that I was going to let that be necessary again.

"Oh Edward, I thought you were going to fire me," she looked abashed for a moment, "sorry I mean Mr. Cullen. I was sure that when you came out of your office and told me to go wait in here that I was done for."

"No, I am so sorry I made you worry like that," and I genuinely was, "I only asked you to wait in here to get you away from him. You looked really uncomfortable and I thought it was best if I gave you a break from him while I dealt with the problem." She tilted her head to one side and bit her lip. Not that I blamed her, I wanted to chew on her lip too. I really needed to stop thinking about her that way.

"Officially I am a vice president here so I can hire and fire people if I feel the need, but I don't like to overstep and I don't usually fire or discipline people who don't work directly for me. I have never seen you before the two times I saw you today," _well technically three but you don't need to know about me watching you during lunch, _"so I have to assume that you don't work for me."

"Oh well, I am sure the other vps and the supervisors appreciate that, if I were one them, it would be frustrating having an employee one minute and then have them gone the next and no one even bothering to discuss it with me," She kept looking away from me and I wondered if I was intimidating her. All I could think of now was that she was beautiful and smart. She was absolutely perfect and I couldn't have anything to do with her outside of work. "You are right, I work for Tanya, I'm sorry." That means she works in purchasing just on the other side of this floor, so close to me. Purchasing was just on the other side of the wall of elevators right behind Alice's desk.

"You are sorry that you work for Tanya or you are sorry that you don't work for me?" I hoped it was that she didn't work for me, but Tanya was a bitch so it was probably that. She finally looked back at me with an alarm written all over her face. I didn't know what to say to calm her down. "It's alright Bella, I was just kidding, although I know Tanya can be a pain in the ass."

"That's what I was thinking," she said with a huge grin on her face, "I thought you could read my mind or something. I didn't think I should say that to you though because I didn't know if you were friends with her. I wouldn't want it to get back to her." She would look at me for a second and then look away again as if she was looking at the sun or something. She wanted to look at it but she didn't want to burn her eyes. It was a little sad, I wanted her to look me in the eyes. I knew it was best that she didn't, I was already so enamored with her when I shouldn't be.

"Well Bella now I am hurt, I was really hoping that you were going to say that you were sorry you didn't work for me," I told her playfully, even though it was the truth. I pretended to pout.

"I would love to work for you Edward, umm Mr. Cullen geez I am so sorry, I can't figure out why I keep doing that," she was looking down now, shaking her head. Her face was flushed. It was really cute.

"You can call me Edward, Bella, I have been calling you Bella so it's only fair. I didn't know your last name, but if you would prefer I call you Miss..."

"Swan," she interjected.

"Thank-you, if you prefer I call you Miss Swan then I will," I really didn't want to but she did have a beautiful and well suited to name. Bella was beauty in french and swans could do some damage when they were angry or frightened so her name was perfect for her. Just like everything else about her was perfect.

"No, please call me Bella, Edward," I loved the way she said my name, it sounded like music, like she was singing to me. Everything about this girl, that I could never have, seemed to sing to me. "Of course in front of other workers I probably should call you Mr. Cullen out of professional courtesy."

"Alright then Bella, in front of other workers, I will call you Ms. Swan, or is it Mrs.?" I was praying it was Ms., but I knew it would be better for me if it was Mrs. She smiled sheepishly and looked down at the floor again. I must have some very interesting carpet.

"You were right the first time, it's Ms.," now she was looking up at the ceiling. I wondered if it was just me that she wouldn't look at or if she was like this with everyone.

"I usually am right," I laughed and she smiled. "Now, what were you saying about wishing that you could work for me?" I hadn't forgotten that she had said that and I really wanted to know.

She blushed again before responding, "I wouldn't mind working for you, you seem very nice, but I am only here to keep an eye on inventory and watch for employee theft," she laughed a little to herself and then stopped suddenly. "Umm yeah so I couldn't do that from your department."

"I had heard that the company was trying to crack down on employee theft, well I am glad you are here dealing with those thieves," she laughed again this time covering her mouth, but still blushing. "Am I missing something Ms. Swan?"

"I shouldn't tell you this, but since you rode in to my rescue today with Mike, I will," I was really curious now. "When I first got here and started going over purchase requisitions, I thought you were stealing a lot of supplies." I was quite surprised at that and must have looked scary because she got a panicked look on her face and started talking really fast. "I noticed that a lot of small office supplies were being ordered by you and Alice, but then I noticed that most of them weren't being ordered just restocked from the storage room. I had to talk to Alice about it once and ask her what was going on. I didn't realize that you just had a tendency to misplace things and then they got re-shelved in storage." She covered her mouth again and her eyes were wider then I had seen them.

"It's alright Bella, the last person in charge of requisitions asked me about that too, I know that I misplace things, I always have, I guess I am a very distracted person," she relaxed and smiled at me. I would make fun of myself all day long, everyday if it would mean I got to see that smile all the time. "I have to keep several sets of extra keys here and at home so that I can drive my car everyday."

"I am sorry I shouldn't have said anything," she still had a little bit of a smile on her face, but it was shrinking fast.

"It's no problem Bella, I am just surprised you never asked me about it," _then we could have met a lot sooner._

"I know that you must be busy so I just asked Alice, I really like her," she smiled and then looked away again.

"Yes Alice is great, she is my savior. I couldn't do anything without her. Just so you know Bella, I am never too busy to talk to you," I would talk to her anytime for any reason. I loved the sound of her voice. "Especially if you have a concern or a problem. You can also come in here anytime if you need to escape from assholes like Newton." We both laughed. My phone rang and it was Alice. "Yes Alice?"

"It's 5 Mr. Cullen are you about done so we can all get out of here?" I hadn't even realized how late it had gotten.

"Oh yes Alice sorry, you know how I am," I hung up the phone and smiled at Bella. "I am so sorry to keep you Bella, it's 5 o'clock and I am sure you are ready to go home."

"I guess I lost track of the time," she told me, "I need to hand out these last two receipts and go." She stood up to leave and looked up at me. I smiled down at her and then she looked at the floor again as she walked to the door.

"Bella," she turned back just as she was about to open the door, "you don't need to worry about Newton bothering you anymore. I don't think he will be stupid enough to make that mistake again. If he does make sure you yell at him or perhaps you should punch him," she laughed, "and then let me know, alright?"

"Thank-you Edward I will," with that I watched her leave and then walk down the hall and out of sight. She had a really nice ass, not to mention everything else. I sniffed the air in my office, lavender and vanilla. My dick throbbed and hardened almost instantly at the smell. For the first time in years being around a woman made me aroused. It's not like porn or an occasional stripper wouldn't allow me to satisfy my needs, I was a man after all. I just knew that I wasn't going to be dating any women for a long time so my dick had eventually given up on me. It didn't react to women the way it did when I was younger. It only responded at acceptable times and not very frequently. I didn't understand why it was responding so strongly to Bella's smell. Even as a teenager, full of raging hormones, my dick didn't harden because of a smell. Apparently, just like the rest of me, my penis thought she was perfect too. Unfortunately, just like the rest of me, my dick wouldn't be having her either.

I grabbed my coat, my briefcase, and my keys and walked out of my office, locking it behind me. "Sorry about that Alice, I lost track of time again," she got up and grabbed her jacket and purse and walked with me to the elevators.

"It's okay Mr. Cullen, I know how you are when you get distracted that's why I called you," she knew me very well.

"We are off now Al, you can stop calling me Mr. Cullen," I hated that, it felt weird from her especially since she started dating Jazz.

"Sorry Edward, habit I guess. Since we are off, I think you and Bella looked so cute in your office laughing and talking. It's weird that she never looks at you for more then a couple seconds though. I wonder why she does that," I tried to listen to everything that Alice was saying but she was talking so fast. "She never does that when I talk to her, she always looks me in the eye. Anyways, I was thinking that you should ask her out, you know you would make such a cute couple," She stopped talking when we got in the elevator because a couple of people ran in behind us. It was truly a blessing and it was the first time I was grateful to see Jessica Stanley. She was eyefucking me and I wanted to throw up all over her shoes. That woman disgusted me and it was obvious that she hadn't talked to Newton yet. She would have a lot of nerve looking at me like that if she knew what I talked to him about.

Once we were out of the elevator and far enough away from everyone else, Alice started up again, "I just think that you should ask her out on a date, maybe you could double with Jazz and I. I really like her and I just know the two of you would hit it off. I have a good feeling about the two of you Edward." I had to stop her, because she was always right and knew me better then I knew myself, but it was never going to happen no matter how much I wanted it to.

"Alice, you know that I am not going to be dating anyone, I do like Bella, but it's not going to happen. I wish things were different, but I just can't," she glared at me and I shrugged.

"You wait Edward Cullen, you will change your mind," I shook my head as I waved good-bye and walked to my car.

As I drove home, I wondered why Alice was always so sure of herself. I knew that I wasn't going to change my mind and this was probably the only time I would ever bet against her. I knew she was wrong and I was surprised she even brought up dating. Alice knew damn well I wasn't dating anymore, and I was a little hurt that she brought it up. Today was a difficult day to accept that considering how much I thought of Bella.

When I arrived at home, I was surprised to see that there weren't any cars in the driveway. I didn't know where everyone was but I was happy about having some private time, if only for a minute. With my new found knowledge of cock, I went into Rose's room too look for something lavender. I finally found some bath soap and decided now was a great time for a shower. I went back to my room and stripped off all of my clothes and jumped in the shower. I lathered myself up with the lavender soap. It didn't smell the same, there was no vanilla, but my dick didn't seem to mind the minor difference. It sprung to attention immediately, demanding to be touched. I stroked it slowly, it had been a long time since I had even touched myself. The last couple of times I did, there was thirty minutes worth of porn first. This was the first time in a long time that I didn't need any of that to stay aroused. I thought about Bella on the grass at lunch. She was so beautiful and funny. I stroked myself repeatedly imagining her laughing with me and talking to me. It seemed so strange that just those innocent thoughts of her made me so aroused. It felt so good to touch myself after so long, I wondered why I had stopped. I started to imagine kissing Bella, then I imagined feeling her, touching her breasts and that really nice ass of hers. Usually I was a breast man but that ass was so perfect. I wondered what it would look like without clothes covering it. I imagined her touching me and massaging me. I stroked myself harder and faster. I imagined her lips on mine and then on my cock. I felt a tightening in my balls and I knew I was almost there. I breathed in threw my nose, smelling the lavender and remembering the way her voice sounded when she spoke my name. I never let anyone call me Edward at work, but I loved hearing her say it. I heard it in my head over and over as I was cumming. I wanted to be with her so bad it hurt. I knew it and my cock knew it. I cam harder then I ever had before just thinking about her. I couldn't even begin to imagine how it would be if I was actually with her. I needed to get her out of my system and I felt a little guilty imagining that poor innocent girl sucking me off.

I finished getting cleaned up and got dressed. I heard some noise coming from downstairs and knew I wasn't alone anymore. As I walked out the door, I momentarily forgot about my new fixation. I heard the reason why I didn't date anymore and why I couldn't be with Bella. I was sure that I was making the right decision.

"Daddy, daddy I missed you today. Auntie Rose took me to the park and then we went to get some pizza." I smiled brightly at Esme. Who would have thought that a six year old could be my life. I leaned down and scooped her up. She hugged me tightly and I kissed her cheek.

I could hear my dad and Rose in the kitchen setting the table. "I missed you too sweetheart. I am glad you had fun today. Let's go join Grandpa and Rose for dinner."

"No Daddy I want to keep you all to myself," I sighed knowing that was exactly what she was going to have. She didn't understand it now, but I would always do what was best for her.

"You will always have me all to yourself little one, but I am hungry," she hugged me tighter and laughed.

"Me too Daddy, let's eat!" I put her down on the floor and she ran into the kitchen. I thought about Bella for a moment and then stopped myself. I needed to stop thinking about her, all I can think about is what Esme needs and that's me.

I hope you enjoyed this, please review it and let me know what you think. If you haven't read my other story Blue, its just getting good and it's copward. You can follow me aimleslydreamin and make sure you check out rachelninjas blog at . its a great twiblog!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chances**

**Chapter 4: Stop the Stalking**

**Thanks to all of you for sticking with Dad-ward, I hope you like it so far. I am sorry I have been slacking off a bit here, I am really sick and am taking some meds that make me all kinds of crazy and tired. Sorry I should be feeling better soon and back on my A game. Oh and I just want everyone to know that I will not be retelling a lot of things when I switch pov because I find it repetitious so if you guys really want me to give everything from both POV's please let me know in the reviews and I will do it. Please review at the bottom when you are done feed back is so important. I am still trying to post one a week or so, but I am also working on Blue so bare with me. TY to rachelninjas for her help she is a very busy girl so I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**BPOV**

When I got home from work, all I could think about was how lucky I had been today. I should have been mad or disgusted at Newton, but I really wanted to hug and thank him for giving me an opportunity to talk to Edward Cullen. I wouldn't though, it would be rewarding bad behavior and his behavior was really bad today. I was sure when Edward called me into his office after I told Newton quite loudly that I would not suck his cock, that I was fired. Maybe I should have been, but Edward felt bad for me. I couldn't really believe that though he was so sweet. I knew from Alice that he was really nice, but I had never interacted with him before and his door was usually closed so I didn't hear anything either. I wanted to have an excuse to talk to him again but the soonest I would have an excuse is Monday, a week from today.

After I had dinner, I watched some tv and then took a shower. I hated mornings so I always took my showers at night to get a little extra sleep. Once I got out of the shower, I called my mom and we talked for a little bit about things at Pattinson and then decided to call it a night after we were all caught up. I turned of the light and laid in bed unable to sleep. I kept thinking about Edward and his beautiful eyes and his sensuous voice. I imagined what it would feel like to run my fingers through his wild bronze hair. I had been infatuated with him for so long, but since I had never talked to him before today, I hadn't really fantasized about him to this extent. I never wanted to find excuses to talk to him and I never would have wanted to touch his hair. Okay, maybe I would have, I honestly don't know how anyone could resist those gorgeous, soft strands.

As I laid there, I couldn't help thinking about how intimate the situation in his office was. He didn't sit behind his desk, but instead sat right next to me. He let me call him Edward and he called me Bella. My name rolling off of his tongue made burn for him. I was getting wet now at just the memory. I wanted to hear him moan my name while we had sex. I wanted him to call it out as he came inside me. I wanted to have sex with him so badly I could almost feel. I was getting wet just thinking about him this way. I needed some sort of release. I reached down and began massaging my clit. I circled it a few time gently, still trying to decide if I really wanted to masturbate to thoughts of someone who is practically my boss. As I got wetter, I decided that I did. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out my small, fingertip vibrator. I put it on my finger and turned it on. Within seconds of touching it to my clit and thinking about that bronze hair, I was twitching with orgasm. That was by far the fastest I had ever cum on my own.

After I was finished, I got up and went to my bathroom to clean up. I put my little handy helper back in the drawer and got back under my covers. I felt a little guilty for thinking of Edward in such a way, he was so sweet to me today and I used it to pleasure myself. I mulled it over for a moment and then decided that it felt too good to feel bad about. It didn't take long to fall asleep and I slept great through the night.

When my alarm clock went off in the morning, I was happily surprised that I felt so rested. It was the first morning in a long time that I hadn't wanted to chuck my alarm clock out of the window. I was never a morning person. When I was a freshman in college, I failed at least two classes because I couldn't get myself up in the morning to go to them. By my sophomore year, I had gotten wise and only registered for classes later then noon. On a couple of occasions I would have to take a class around 1030 because that was the latest it was offered, but I found myself attending in my pajamas on more then one occasion. I saw a girl attend a class in her pajamas once and decided that she was brilliant. As long as they were cute, clean, and conservative, why the hell not.

I got dressed and ready for work and then went downstairs for breakfast. I microwaved myself some mini muffin tops, they are my favorite. I always ate on the road so that I could sleep a bit longer. I know its pathetic, but nothing was more important to me then sleep, I would rather starve. I substituted juice for my usual cherry pepsi, figured I was awake and refreshed enough to skip the caffeine this morning. Surprisingly, the muffins were even better with juice then soda, but the I was going to have to get some sort of spill proof container if I was going to make a habit of this. My juice sloshed out of its glass and all over my cup holders on more then one turn. I kept a packet of baby wipes in my car expressly for this purpose. My best friend, Leah, has a four year old kid who is always a sticky mess. I started keeping some wipes in my car so that when I gave Leah and her son a ride, I would have some for them if they needed it. After a short time, I realized how convenient they were to have around even without a kid. When I got to work, I cleaned up my cup holders and drank what was left of my juice, leaving the glass in the car.

I hated my job Tuesday through Thursday. Tanya would always make those days my, run all her crappy errands day, on top of having to go through storage and replace items that were ordered that we already had in stock. Sometimes, I wished that people would go down to storage and check what we had down there before they ordered stuff, but if they did I would have less to do and Tanya would surely find something crappy to fill my time. Polish her shoes perhaps, I wouldn't put it past her. When it came to finding grunt work for me to do, Tanya didn't seem to have any limits. One day a couple of weeks ago, she actually had me pick up her dry cleaning, her sister's dry cleaning and then drive it to her family home about forty-five minutes away. I have never driven so slow anywhere in my entire life and I took the scenic route. When I got back and she asked me what took so long, I just explained that there was a ton of traffic as I handed her back her keys. She hasn't asked me to do that since.

Once I got to my desk, I checked my voice mail just like I always do. To my surprise there was a message from Tanya saying that she wouldn't be coming in today and that I should work on fulfilling the orders that I could from storage. I am sure that meant I would have no way to get out of Tanya's busy work tomorrow, but today I would get to spend some time with Angela in storage. It took me only a couple of minutes to get together a list of all the things I needed from storage to fill the orders. I had already ordered the rest of the stuff on the list so everything else needed to come from the storage. Well, not everything, there was this idiot Victoria on the third floor who thought that she could order anything from purchasing without even looking at requirements for purchase requisitions. There was one time when I first started here that she tried to order a computer. She tried telling me that hers didn't work properly and that she needed a new one, preferably a HP laptop. I was new so I let Tanya deal with it, maybe not the best idea as Tanya called her into her office and laughed at her. I could hear her telling Victoria that this wasn't best buy and that she couldn't just order whatever the heck she wanted. I tried to make it a little better when she was leaving Tanya's offer, I informed her that if her computer wasn't working she could tell her direct supervisor and they could put a purchase order for a new one for her. She had given me a dirty look and stormed off. I knew then that she deserved every ounce of what Tanya dished out. I really hated going down to the third floor because of Newton, but on days when I had to tell Victoria that her order wasn't being filled, Newton was the least of my worries. In the last couple weeks, I had been lucky enough not to have to say anything to her. She never failed to scowl at me as I walked past her desk though.

I made my way down to the storage room and Angela was very excited to see me. "Bella, you are never going to guess what just happened." She's right, I am not good at guessing.

"Well, spill it. What happened?" Her enthusiasm was contagious, I didn't know what was so exciting but it was making me giddy seeing her this happy.

"Ben just called," I should have known that he was responsible for this. I laughed and nodded. "He asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with him this weekend."

"I hope you told him yes." It was really about time the two of them stopped beating around the bush and went out already.

"I did and he was so excited he dropped the phone, I mean he said he dropped the phone but didn't say it was because he was excited, but I am sure that was why. He had been quiet after I said yes and then I heard a long thunk as the phone smacked the desk and then fell on the floor. I was laughing when he picked up the phone saying oh shit sorry." She was so happy and it made me really happy for her.

"Angela, I am so happy for you. I was getting to the point where I was going to kidnap both of you just to get you two alone outside of work." She smiled and laughed a little. I handed her my list and we grabbed an empty box and starting searching for my items. "Do you know what movie you are going to see."

"We haven't decided on one yet, but he mentioned that new chick flick that's out, but I don't know if I want to make him sit through that."

"I think you should find a nice scary movie to see," she looked over at me curiously, "so that when there is a scary part you can grab his hand. If you two weren't so shy, you wouldn't need a scary movie to hold hands, but I think for you it might be a good way to speed things along." My philosophy was always being straight forward. Most people appreciated that about me because they always knew I didn't talk behind their back. Of course, I try to be sensitive and put things in a way that won't hurt their feelings. With Angela, she is very sensitive so I am careful about how I tell her things. She is one of my closest friends and I would never want to ruin that by saying something to bluntly. Men were good with blunt, women not so much.

"I never thought about that, Bella you are so smart. How can you not have a boyfriend?"

"Angela, honestly, I ask myself that question all of the time." That was the truth. I had been single since I got to town and it was certainly not by choice. "Did I tell you what happened yesterday with Newton." Of course I would bring up something that involved Edward right after a discussion about boyfriends. Great, I hope Angela doesn't pick up on my little fixation with him. I really needed to stop the stocking or my little fixation was going to become a full blown crush, if it hadn't already.

"Ben called here yesterday and told me that Newton had followed you upstairs, he didn't know why,lit said he felt bad for you."

"Yeah that little pervert ran into me yesterday making me drop all of my paperwork and then kept right ongoing without a word or a backwards glance. Later on when I was dropping off the receipts, he said he had to make it up to me by escorting me around the building like he was my fucking body guard or something," I shook my head and Angela rolled her eyes.

"What an idiot," Angela laughed.

"That's just the beginning," I told her. "He was hitting on me in the elevator and then said some really inappropriate things too me."

"I guess that neanderthal behavior works for Jessica," we both laughed then.

"I was thinking the same thing and told him that I wasn't Jessica and that I wasn't going to suck his cock."

"Bella, you are my idol, I would never have had the nerve to do that."

"It gets better," she looked curious, "apparently Mr. Cullen overheard us arguing and was standing right behind me when I said that to Newton." Angela's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her face was probably pretty close to what mine looked like yesterday when it happened.

"Oh my God Bella, how much trouble did you get in?"

"That's the funny thing, he told me to wait in his office and I almost had a heart attack sitting in their thinking I was going to get fired. He chewed out Newton and then came in and asked how I was. He wasn't mad at me at all. In fact, he said that I should have punched Newton." She looked at me in disbelief and then laughed.

"So you didn't even get a lecture on your language, he was just checking on you? Why did he ask you to wait in his office?"

"He said that he was trying to get me away from Newton. From what I heard, he was giving Newton quite an earful and Newton left looking like her might wet himself," we laughed again and I couldn't help but picture Newton with wet pants in a crowded elevator and everyone laughing at him. "Mr. Cullen was so nice Angela," I didn't mention that I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since I was in his office.

"Wow Bella, I think if it had been any of the other vice presidents, you would have been at least given a warning. I guess yesterday was your lucky day." She was probably right, well at least about one of those things.

"Actually, today is my lucky day, Tanya didn't come in."

"You are on a lucky streak, maybe you should go buy a lottery ticket."

"Maybe I will!" I grabbed the box with all the stuff we had been putting in it and Angela checked off the last item on the list. "See you later Ang! Thanks for the help."

"No problem Bella, and if you win the lottery remember it was my idea and cut me in."

"Of course, I would never forget the little people," we laughed at that. "Let me know what you and Ben decide on for the movie."

"I will, see you later."

"Bye!"

I got into the elevator with my heavy boxed and hoped that no one would stop the lift before I got up to the fifth floor. When it reached the top I decided that it really was my lucky day because no one else had gotten in the elevator in between floors. I carried the box quickly to my desk and was surprised to see Alice sitting in my chair. "Where have you been Bella, I have been waiting here for you for two whole minutes?" I sat the heavy box on the floor by my desk. "By now Mr. Cullen has probably already lost a stapler and two pens." She smiled, but I was pretty sure that she wasn't kidding.

"I was picking up this stuff," I pointed to the box on the ground, "so I can fill some orders without having to buy new stuff. In fact, I bet that half of the stuff in here is for Mr. Cullen." She started to reach down into the box, but I pushed her hand away.

"Hey, I thought you just said that most of that was for Mr. Cullen?"

"I said probably and I still need to go through the requisitions and check things off. They will be delivered with all of the rest of the orders." She huffed and slouched back into my chair. "Oh stop pouting Alice, I know you have plenty of supplies to keep Edward stocked for a bit." I put my hand over my mouth knowing I had just slipped and used his first name. A smirk crossed her face and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Edward huh?"

"Oh don't start lecturing me, you call him Edward all the time, I guess it's contagious." I rummaged aimlessly through the box, hoping my blush would disappear quickly.

"Maybe, but I have never heard you call him Edward before," She was measuring my responses. "Maybe something changed after your little meeting with him yesterday. Maybe you too are friendly now." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Don't read that much into it Alice, we were never unfriendly before, we had just never talked, now we have talked, but it doesn't change anything. I bet we never have another conversation, there would never have been a need if it wasn't for Newton and now Mr. Cullen," I emphasized the Mr. Cullen, "has assured me that Newton will not be bothering me again. So I don't see any conversations happening in the future." She was on to my little obsession, definitely going to need to stop the stalking, I was going to get busted.

"I think the lady doth protest to much," Alice was always spouting off that kind of crap. "For someone with nothing to hide you are sure trying hard to convince me." I needed to get her off of this subject.

"What are you doing over here and in my chair for that matter?"

"Jazz has to work today so I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch."

"Sure Alice, Tanya isn't here so I can take my lunch whenever you are ready to go." It was nice that I wouldn't have to wait around for Tanya to give me permission to go to lunch. Freedom like this only happened once in a very long while.

"Great! Is that new pizza place down the block okay with you?" She was beaming.

"Sounds good, come and get me when you are ready to go."

"Alright, I better get back before Edward loses something that I don't keep in my drawer." She emphasized Edward and then laughed walking back to her side of the building. I mumbled under my breath and then picked up the box again. I put in in the locked closet that we had in purchasing so that no one would take anything out of it and went back to my desk. I got started on filling out fulfilled order receipt, yes there were a lot of receipts because you don't want people to be able to say that they never got their order.

Time must have flown by because Alice was back in what seemed like only a couple minutes. "Ready to go Bella?" She was bouncing up and down in front of my desk.

"Wow, is it lunch time already?"

"Did you get lost in your work Bella, we are actually leaving a little later then normal because I got caught up making some copies for Mr. Cullen." Oh thank heavens we are back to calling him Mr. Cullen. Hopefully she won't bring that up again.

"I guess so, I didn't have Tanya calling and distracting me with a bunch of nonsense every five minutes so I was pretty engrossed in my paperwork."

"Alright, let's go then."

Alice and I had a nice lunch, I let her do most of the talking. She was telling me all about how she had met Jasper through Edward and how nice it was of him to introduce them. She told me that she thought Edward was the nicest boss she had ever had and that he always showed his appreciation. Alice told me that there was even one time that he forgot secretaries day and she had a family emergency with her sick grandmother the following week and he assumed that it was because he had forgotten the holiday that she had stay home. She said he bought her a bunch of stuff right before she came back and Edward had gone over board with flattery and generosity ever since then. Alice loved that he had been so full of himself that he actually thought he was the reason she took time off. She said that it was very "cute" and "self-centered" at the same time. She was obviously very fond of him.

Once our food came, Alice dropped the subject of Edward and moved on to talking about some big party that she and Jasper were having at their house this weekend. Jasper and Alice had lots of parties before I started working at the company and had been so busy moving into their house that they hadn't had one yet. I supposed this one was a house warming party of sorts. I was never a big fan of parties, I was so clumsy that a party was a sure fire way to embarrass myself in front of a lot of my peers. I had refused to attend on a few occasions, but agreed to get her to stop asking.

After we finished eating, we walked back to the office, stopping at the coffee shop downstairs so that I could get a hot chocolate. They had really good hot chocolate there, so I stopped in pretty regularly. I never had to tell them what I wanted, I just paid and they handed it to me. Alice didn't stop talking about how excited she was about the party or that I was going to come, then entire way up in the elevator. I was relieved when we hit the fifth floor and parted ways so that I could have some piece and quiet. I loved Alice, but that girl could talk. I had never met Jasper, but I assumed that he must be a pretty quiet guy to be with Alice.

I went back to working on my paperwork and tried to keep myself from sneaking over to see Edward through his window. I knew that if I thought about it long enough, I could come up with a good excuse to go talk to Alice. It was a bad idea though because she was already suspicious. I stayed in my chair like a good girl and hoped the end of the day would come quickly.

I was done with all of my work just before five and was packing up to leave when I saw him walking over towards my desk. As far as I know, Edward had only been on this side of the floor once since I started working here. It was to talk to Tanya, although argue with her would be more accurate. I was really surprised to see him and didn't know what to say. "Hello Mr. Cullen, I am sorry, Tanya is not in today. Would you like me to leave a message for her, letting her know that you stopped by?" He was frowning at me and I didn't know why. I wondered briefly if Alice and I had been late coming back from lunch. I was sure that we hadn't, but she came and got me so maybe she had been off for a bit before we left. I hoped that this was not the case.

"Definitely not Bella, I do not want to talk to her if I don't have to," I nodded and smiled understanding exactly what he meant. "She isn't here so you can call me Edward, alright Bella?" He emphasized my first name and I almost melted in my chair hearing him say it.

"Yes Mr....I mean Edward." I couldn't stop calling him Edward before and now I couldn't stop calling him Mr. Cullen...what was wrong with me. This man had me tied up in knots.

"Alice told me that Tanya wasn't in today and I thought I would come by and make sure that Mr. Newton was following my advice and not taking advantage of your isolation over here."

"Well, that was very sweet of you, but he hasn't been by at all." I had been trying so hard not to think of Edward that I had totally forgotten that if Newton had come up today, I would have been pretty far from any kind of saving. This side of the floor is pretty well hidden from the rest of the fifth floor and its usually nice, but not if Newton were up here with me. The thought made me shudder and not in a good way. I tried to look up at Edward but I just couldn't he was still just too beautiful and I guess I didn't feel worthy. I know it was silly, but I just couldn't help it.

"I am relieved to hear that," he sat down on the edge of my desk and all I couldn't stop inhaling his scent. Damn that man smelled good. "Alice told me that you two went to the new pizza place, was it any good?"

"Yes, it was great, a little crowded for my taste, but maybe that was just because it was new. You will have to try it." I hope that my suggestion didn't come off like I was telling him what to do.

"I will, maybe next time we can all go have lunch together. I usually eat by myself, but there's no need when there are so many nice people around here to eat with." I flushed and kept looking down hoping that he wouldn't notice my reddened cheeks. I know he was hitting on me, but I felt like he was talking about me when he said "so many nice people."

"That's true," was all I could manage.

"I can see that you are getting ready to go home and I should get going to, have a good night Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

"You too Edward," I looked up to watch him walk away because he really did have a nice ass and I wasn't going to miss that view.

I spent the rest of the evening wondering if he said that he would see me tomorrow as just a normal polite good-bye or if he really intended to see me tomorrow. Maybe he did want to see me and maybe he does want to have lunch with me... no that couldn't be.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter again I am sorry it took me a little longer to get it posted.

Please review so I can decide if I want to keep it going as I am still writing Blue also.

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
